Seriously?
by Imaginative-Wandering
Summary: A small fic about Yuuri deciding to further his relationship with Viktor. Omegaverse au. Alpha! Viktor and Omega! Yuri
1. My Omega, and Yurio's Interruption

Yuuri was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time, but he was seriously about to flip out. Yuuri had been dating Viktor for a few years, and he'd finally managed to win a gold medal at worlds. Yuuri was an extremely shy omega, and Viktor was one of the sexiest alphas alive.

Viktor was always patient with Yuuri. For an alpha, he was incredible at respecting the younger skater's boundaries. Yuuri definitely loved Viktor. There was no question about it. However, Yuuri had decided that he was completely sure that Viktor was his mate, and that he wouldn't leave.

Yuuri bustled around their apartment trying to cook, clean, and make everything perfect. Yuuri curled up on the couch when he was done and waited patiently for Viktor to get home from practice. He couldn't do much else other than sit and wait for his fiancé to get home.

"Yuuuuuuuuuri~," Viktor called to him when he got home. "Yakov was soooooo mean today," he pouted. Yuuri smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Viktors waist.

"That sounds awful, Vitya," Yuuri murmured. He tried to let some of his calming omega voice slip into his words. Viktor shivered and turned around.

"You seem different," Viktor commented. Yuuri smiled happily, and bit his lip.

"I actually had something I wanted to tell you," Yuuri confessed. Viktor's eyes flashed with worry. "Nothing bad, I promise," Yuuri assured him.

"What is it?" Viktor asked. Yuuri shook his head and lead Viktor to the couch. Viktor just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I, um," Yuuri started, "I've been thinking about how we're engaged and how you're my mate." Yuuri blushed and looked at his lap. Viktor just smiled. He couldn't help the low, possessive growl that slipped out at Yuuri's words. Yuuri's blush creeped down his neck.

"You see me as a person and not just another omega to take," Yuuri smiled happily and looked up at him. "So, I decided that I'm ready for you to mark me," Yuuri stated. "I-if you're ready, that is," he fumbled shyly.

"Seriously?" Viktor's eyes were wide but excited. Yuuri nodded and unconsciously moved closer to Viktor.

"I don't want it to be a spur of the moment thing if I happen to be in heat," Yuuri whispered. "I wanted this to be my choice because I'm in love with you." Viktor was grinning at his words like a schoolboy.

"I can't tell you how happy this makes me, Yuuri. Still, if you take suppressants and control your heats, then we can wait if you're not ready," Viktor reassured him. Yuuri smiled and shook his head.

"I've been taking suppressants for so long, the effects have started to build up. I was told a little while ago it's possible that I'll get unwillingly knocked into heat," Yuuri paused, "since I have an alpha mate around," he mumbled.

Viktor sighed and could feel the alpha part of him feeling guilty at Yuuri's embarrassment. He pulled Yuuri into a gentle hug.

"Yuuri, I just want you to be sure," Viktor whispered. Yuuri pulled back and stared into Viktor's eyes.

"I am ready," Yuuri insisted. He smiled and turned on every piece of omega charm he could muster. "I want to be _your_ omega," he purred. Viktor growled lowly and pinned Yuuri back on the couch in a heartbeat. He was somehow gentle enough so Yuuri knew he could easily move if he wanted, but Yuuri had no intention of moving.

"May I?" Viktor asked politely and kissed Yuuri sweetly. Yuuri could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to bury his instincts to completely take over and loose control.

"Go ahead," Yuuri whispered and tilted his head back so his neck was exposed and opened. He hated how vulnerable he felt, but he felt his heart flutter at the thought of being at the mercy of the alpha. The omega in him loved it.

Viktor gently nuzzled Yuuri's neck but hesitated. "It's probably best to wait a little bit," Viktor whispered. "It'll hurt a lot less if we wait for your heat." Yuuri pouted but nodded.

"I've been off suppressants for a while, so I should have one next week," Yuuri whispered bashfully. Viktor smiled and shifted so he was curled up against Yuuri.

"Then I can wait."

ccoocc

"P-please?" Yuuri mewled pitifully. Viktor growled possesively and shifted so he was straddling the omega.

"I love you," Viktorwhispered against Yuuri's neck. Yuuri dug his nails into Viktor's back as he bit down on Yuuri's scent gland. Yuuri whimpered softly, but sighed happily at the pleasure thatchased away the waves of heat.

Boldly, Yuuri leaned up and bit through the scent gland on Viktor's neck, marking him in return.

"My alpha," Yuuri whispered. Viktor smiled and pulled the smaller man close.

"My omega," Viktor replied.

ccoocc

"WHAT. THE..." Yurio's exclamation was cut off with a hand over his mouth. Yurio's apartment was being inspected, so he was spending a couple nights with Viktor and Yuuri.

When he'd gotten to the apartment with Otabek after training, he hadn't expected to see his mentors lying naked on the couch with new marks spiraled on their necks.

Otabek had clamped a hand over Yurio's mouth at the outburst, but it wasn't enough to stop him from waking up Viktor.

Viktor wrapped a blanket around the two of them and blushed furiously. He still let out a low growl directed towards Otabek. Instinct screamed for him to keep the other alpha away from his omega.

"Are you kidding?! This is the last thing I needed!" Yurio tried to keep his voice down. He was sympathetic for Yuuri, knowing what it was like to be an omega in heat. Yurio didn't want to wake him up, buthe was going to rant nonetheless.

"I can't deal with this. I could've gone my whole life without seeing that. Ugh, I need coffee," he groaned. Otabek snorted softly and escorted the smaller man into the kitchen away from the other two.

Viktor sighed and curled up beside Yuuri. He traced a finger of the delicate mark on his mate's neck. "My omega."

 **I absolutely love the omegaverse au, and I thought I'd write a fic using this au. This is probably the closest to making smut you'll see me write. I tend to prefer fluff writing, but I really wanted to write this idea. Thank you all for any support you've given me! It means the world to me!**


	2. New Feelings

Yuri was done. So done. Of course it would be his luck to walk in on his two father figures in such a...compromising position. Out of all the times this had to happen, it happened to be while his apartment was being inspected under suspicion of termites.

"Just calm down, Yura," Otabek sighed. Yurio whirled back around on him.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WILL NEVER GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF HEAD!" Yuri yelled.

"Deep breath, Yura," Otabek said stoically. "You'll live." Yuri flopped down on the couch beside Otabek. Otabek had been helping Yuri put some of his things in temporary storage and get to Viktor and Yuuri's place.

"It's just so disgusting," Yuri grumbled. Otabek raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Why do you think it's disgusting?" Otabek asked. "I mean I think it's kinda...sweet." Yuri glared at him.

"I mean they're all over each other, and it's awful," Yurio scowled. Otabek looked at him oddly.

"I guess you'd look at it different since they're like family to you," Otabek shrugged. "Do you seriously never want a mate?" Yuri looked away from his friend.

"I don't know. I think I'm honestly too much of a handful to be anyone's mate. Other than you and Mila, I don't really have other friends," Yuri admitted. "Being an omega doesn't help that at all. No offense, but almost every alpha is so controlling, and I'm not about to lay down and do whatever some jerk tells me." Otabek didn't speak, and Yuri looked over to see what was going on.

Otabek's shoulder were shaking. At first,Yuri thought he was crying, but on closer examination, he was laughing so hard he couldn't make any sound.

"OTABEK!" Yuri shouted. Otabek managed to compose himself before starting to defend himself, but burst into another fit of laughter.

"D-did you really think it was that stupid?"Yuri asked softly. Otabek's laughter died down quickly after that.

"No, not at all, Yura," he assured him. "I was just thinking that you're being ridiculous. Any alpha, beta, or even an omega would love to be your mate, trust me I know. It's just crazy for you to think that anyone could tie you down. No one would even want to. It's what makes you, you," Otabek chuckled.

Yuri stared at Otabek with wide eyes. Of course, he'd never admit that his jaw was hitting the floor at this point.

"I think anyone is an exaggeration. Besides, the only one I'd consider doesn't know I exist...not that way at least," Yuri mumbled. Otabek looked at him with determined eyes.

"I'm your best friend. It's kind of my job to help you get their attention," Otabek stated.Yuri rolled his eyes.

"I think that's the problem," Yuri laughed dryly. Of course, Otabek had no idea that Yuri was in love with him. How could he? Yuri wasn't about to risk the friendship he had over something stupid like emotions.

However, Yuri would never guess that Otabek felt the same. "Seriously, Yura, just name them, and we'll do this together," Otabek offered. Yuri looked up at him angrily.

"Stop trying to just get rid of me for five seconds, and maybe you'd notice the obvious!" Yuri hadn't realized that he'd been shouted until the end. The second he saw the confusion on Otabek's face start to turn into understanding, Yuri stormed out as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm such an idiot," he growled to himself. "It's his fault for being so complicated."

Yuri was curled up on a park bench a mile or so from Otabek's apartment. For all of his bravado, Yurio was curled up in a small, vulnerable ball. He couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face.

"Of course I'm not good enough for him. I'm just another pathetic omega," he whispered to himself. Yuri didn't ever feel like he was worth anything just because he was an omega. He always felt like he was nothing to anyone because of how low he was considered. Otabek knew how Yuri felt about it, and he'd immediately regretted not understanding how Yuri felt sooner.

Needlessto say, Otabek was determined to find his omega. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be. He couldprobably track Yuri's scent from Kazakhstan to Russia if he had to.

Yuri wasn't aware that Otabek would come after him until he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and pick him up from behind. He started to struggle, but Otabek just held him tighter.

"It's me, Yura," Otabek said softly.

"Why did you have to chase after me? Just to make fun of me?" Yuri growled at him. Otabek shook his head and lightly pressed a kiss to Yuri's cheek.

"I came because I care," he replied simply. Yuri could see that Otabek's face was flushed slightly pink, like this was just as new to him as it was to Yuri.

"Otabek, you're older than I am. You've got your fair share of women and men who would love to be with you, so what is this?" Yuri's voice trembled slightly in frustration. Otabek just sighed.

"No one else even compares to you. They might be nice, but you're _my_ omega," Otabek growled.

Yuri turned bright read and looked down his knees. He could feel the omega inside of him practically mewling at Otabek's possiveness. Every single sense he had was screaming at him to submit just to keep his alpha there.

Otabek didn't seem to be getting tired of holding Yuri at all, but he practically feel Yuri go limp in submission in his arms.

"I love you, Beka," Yuri said softly. "I don't ever want to loose you...but if you tell anyone I had a chick flick moment my skates will be embedded in your face."

"I love you too, Yura," Otabek chuckled. "Let's go home okay?" Yuri just nodded. Crying was obviously really tiring to the boy, and he fell asleep before they even got home.

Otabek laid him down on the bed when they got back to the apartment and pulled the blankets up around him.

"Mine," Otabek whispered, "and I'll always be yours."


End file.
